Breeder
by bilingualkyuubi
Summary: 16 years ago Konoha suddenly found themselves taking care of a demon. Ever ones to look at the brightside they decided to take advantage of it being male, both for keeping it in line and giving the village power. Naru/Anko Lemon.


Breeder

"Fight!" and with a clash of metal the two women began fighting, a metal bar sticking out of the bun haired woman's trench coat sleeve. For her this was more than just a competition for prestige and honor, it was her last chance to become more than just the rejected apprentice of a traitor, and prove herself to the man she felt so much love for.

Snakes shot out of Ankos other sleeve hoping to end the fight quickly by grabbing the hand that was not currently in a deadlock. The other woman spun back narrowly avoiding being grabbed by the snakes that were following her. With a quick burst of energy the purplehaired woman broke completely away from Anko.

"afraid of my little babies Yugou?" Anko questioned. Instinctively she turned around to block her oponates knife.

"no I just don't feel like giving you hope by getting caught." Yugou replied before bringing her fingers up to ignite her breath as she blew out a small ball of Oxygen that had been hyper excited with chakra. Anko ducked under it and spun her leg around aiming for Yugous knee only for her opponent to jump at the last second.

"rather small for someone of your skill. Getting tired maybe." Anko taunted from her crouching position

"no just trying to hit you with all that I need to." Yugou threw her knife at Anko while she was still in the air and quickly pulled out her sword.

Not wanting to have to deal with Yugous impressive swordsmanship Anko did a few quick seals before placing her hand on the ground and shooting up, a wall of earth coming up with her hand. She realeased it and the earth kept moving up to intercept Yugou, who was forced to use her sword on the wall to redirect her self. She was rather shocked when the earth wall continued and grapped her sword forcing her to release it. Judging by the fact that Anko had a hand on the wall again she must have changed her jutsus shape after release, quite an impressive feat, something akin to changing the path of your own arrow after release. The instant Yugou landed however a snake coiled around each of her arms and legs and a kunai was at her throat.

"I win." Anko declared happily.

"I should have listened to the warning, never let Anko get coiled up."

"of course! snakes strike faster when they have the low ground."

The ref walked forward after waiting to see if Yugou would try to escape and declared Anko the winner.

Up in the stands the Hokage stood up. "As promised the Winner of the all kunoichi competition, having proved herself the strongest single Kunoichi in Konoha will be the handler of our demon... Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

The Joining cerrimony was quite an event, dressed up in a pure white Kimono Anko was brought before the priest and the hokage, and forever joined with Naruto, his crimson tipped blond tail moving slowly outside his specially designed robe. Their hands were touching as a silver rope was tied around them. Held still by the priests rope, the hokage walked forward with a knife and cut both their hands waiting a moment for the blood to mingle together as their fingers went from being flat with each others to clasped, fingers folding around hands between fingers as if forming a fist around each others hands. Once satisfied with the joining of blood he used it to draw a seal on both of them, bearing the kanji for unity.

"As you have accepted each other through a joining of blood, you may now kiss and present your selves as Husband and Wife before this village."

At this instruction they joined lip on lip, till the silver rope holding their hands together split, allowing them to turn, clasp the other hands together and bow to the witnesses.

* * *

"So you wanna say anything?" Anko asked after they had finished moving into the Namikaze estate, truthfully most of it was already done for them so that Anko would not get her wedding clothes dirty, but it was her job to take her house shrine and join it with Narutos. She sat down on the couch and beckoned him to come sit next to her.

"I'm married to a 24 year old woman at the age of 16." He replied before sitting down next to her, his tail carefully curling to the side before he sat.

"oh you make it sound like I'm old or something." Anko said in a sort of pouty voice as she began playing with his ears.

"I was mearly commenting that in demon terms we are both very young, me a toddler and you a child, but our humanity and occupation declares we have matured faster and learned quicker, considering that your life expectancy is currently only 10 years from the day you became gennin you are old and I am middle aged. Age aside I must give you credit that you fought hard to prove yourself as the strongest potential mate available."

"what can I say, I liked you ever since I was assigned to guard you as a kid."

"with orders to prevent escape instead of assassination I assume." Naruto smiled.

"Like it matters the only part I heard was watch the cute little demon boy."

"I find the human females intrest in a demon like myself odd, for what reason are you and your peers so set on me."

"not human females, just Kunoichi, we instinctively seek strong mates so that our offspring have a greater chance of survival. Similar to demons and Eugenics programs I guess." Anko said in a somewhat sensual voice as she brought her hands down and stared undoing his robes.

"aw and now we get to the crux of it, so I assume you were given some instruction on a time frame in which you must produce Kits or you will lose your right to claim me." Even though Anko was clearly expecting him to turn to her and start striping her bare he sat still and made no currently visable action.

"well can you help me out then I only have a few chances for you to knock me up or I lose you forever and you get passed on to a weaker girl."

Naruto remained still even as anko sighed in frustration. As soon as the air was pushed out of her lungs naruto grabed her and held her to his cheast as he went to the bedroom.

"I belive tradition dictates that a marragige be consummated in the chamber."

"you know you used to be a cute annoying prankster, you didn't try to mess with peoples heads." Anko said as she placed her head in between his neck.

"I got better training, and was taught to meditate to keep my powers in check. Emotion can be dangerous."

"that sounds sad, you won't be able to feel love for me without losing it hmm…"

"Honestly… I have no idea." He said as he laid her gently on the bed.

"well your in luck, danger is another one of those things that turn a Kunoichi on you know." She said pulling him on to her into a kiss.

Quickly his hands began explore her, though his long claws worried her slightly. "maybe I should get this dress off, I'd like to get to keep such a pretty thing around." He nodded and sat up pulling off his own robe before rolling so that he would be on bottom giving her a chance to straddle him. In a painfully slow manner she reached back and untied the knot drawing the act out as if she had never taken off a dress before in her life. The fact that she actually managed to get Naruto to move his eyes back and forth to show his frustration brought an immense smile to her face. She relented and went ahead and finished with the knot. Keeping her arms along her sides she dragged them till they reached the right spot and clasped the sides of the kimono. Her thighs compressing around him she arched her back to such a degree that when she pulled her arms out and let her kimono slide off her perfect stomach, he was still unable to see her breasts. Rolling her shoulders she coaxed the dress into sliding down her arms, careful to maintain her slow agonizing pace, exposing only a small amount of her perfect arms at a time before it finally got to her wrist. With a flick the dress flew off the bed into a pile on the floor.

Naruto now no longer entranced be the agonizingly slow way in which she exposed her skin began to try to sit up only to be stopped by a gentle pressure from amazingly soft hands. Anko feeling his chest move as if he was about to talk formed the signal for silence to keep him quite. Again she reached behind her self but this time she quickly undid the clasp on her bra, the angle at which her back was arched keeping it from falling off too early. Her hands went to her breasts and clasped on to the black lace, her muscles rippling like air escaping water as she shook her head to make her hair come lose and fall back. Naruto got a brief glimpse of her face as her head was rolling and saw that her eyes were closed, a look of perfect contentment on her face as she remained lost in the moment. Her muscles then began to contract visibly starting low on her stomach and drawing his eyes up at the same rate that she brought her self back up so that his eyes landed on her hands covering her breasts when she stopped the top of her back still bent at that point. Slowly she rolled her head just fast enough to make her hair fly out slowly. Upon finishing the rolling movement she was sitting fully erect with a perfect posture. Her eyes opened calmly and she gazed at him lovingly.

"if only more girls realized that the control needed for battle prowess can also be used for such seduction."

Her smile widened and she began to lean over him still clasping her hands to her breasts "but then I wouldn't be nearly as special would I." she said as her lips nearly came into contact with him. He leaned up to kiss her but she pulled back with a teasing look. Her hands began to lower as she started rolling her shoulders and pushed her breasts out. Finally after waiting for such a long time he was shown his wife's perfect pink nipples on those perfectly shaped and sized mounds of flesh that a less discerning fool might only call breasts. Their was a nice sound to that, "his wife." A woman who was forever his as he was forever hers. When you were married to a perfect person marriage really wasn't so bad. Moving her hands off her chest Anko flicked her bra to the side.

"you are way to damn perfect." He told her as she placed a gentle finger on his lips, silencing him before she kissed him again, her toung lightly brushing his lips as her hands reached to the top of his head and scratched the base of his ears. Suddenly Naruto began exuding an immense amount of power the very weight of it threatening to crush Anko as she started to choke on it. At feeling the thrashing of her torso as she tried to draw in air Naruto pressed his lips to hers harder and exhaled filling her lungs with his own air. The seal on Ankos arm began to warm and she found the auras presence oddly… comforting, as it wrapped around her making her feel light, her muscles shuddering with new energy. "It can sometimes be difficult to adjust to extreme close proximity of dense yokai. Easy to fix if you are willing to remind your partner how to breathe," Naruto smiled to her causing the fringes of Ankos own lips to curl. Unfortunately her happy moment became marred by a searing pain from her shoulder. Screaming her hand flew over to it, the instinctive nature of humans in pain demanding that she apply pressure to it.

"whats wrong?" Naruto asked his voice waving with worry as his aura became cold with fright.

"Cursed seal, damn things acting up again."

"probably due to my chakra entering your system, control seals don't like the presence of foreign chakra." He moved her hand and shifted so he could get a view of the damnable thing. Thinking for a moment he pulled his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"wha.." she huffed.

"Do you trust me, I can't very well have my bride under some other mans influence, nor can I stand to see you in pain."

"yes!" she shirked voice full of agony "I trust you!"

Her scream increased for a moment as teeth sank in around her cursed seal. But the pain around her seal began to shrink as if the seal was receding. When it was finally gone Naruto let go and Anko collapsed on him as he grabbed a nearby trash can and spit out a thick black material, then using a quick water jutsu he cleaned his mouth out.

For a while Anko just layed there quivering slightly and Naruto was able to enjoy the soft feeling of her breasts laying on him as he held her, some warm fluid flowing from the spot his fangs had entered her, though it seemed that Anko instinctively controlled the vessel in the area to reduce blood flow to the wound. He wrapped his arms around her and his tail spread itself along her back to keep her warm until she came back to her senses.

"thank you, thank you, thank you…" she repeated over and over, her arms sliding under him and squeezing him as she started burying her face in his neck kissing it constantly. She soon noticed his aura becoming more and more soft and warm again, filling her with energy once more. Pushing her self up she scooted back so that she could pull his pants off, this time deciding not to tease him so long. Once his pants were off she crawled back up and kissed him on the lips. Mid kiss she felt his lips turn into a smirk as he grabbed her and flipped over his hands sliding down with his claws brushing lightly on her skin so she shuttered, his claws carefully turning so that he did not break her skin as she squirmed. He found it quite enjoyable to be torturing her to get even for what she did to him. Of course she had more skill than him in messing with people as she brought her foot up and began rubbing it against his penis. His will almost lost he managed to control himself and slowly pull down her panties, though not nearly as slow as he had intended and they both knew it. Still judging by the juices leaking from her pussy she rather enjoyed the feeling of fingers running along her thighs. His head coming down he started to kiss her lower lips, probing it gently with his toung. Seeing a small nipple like nub throbbing he decided to try playing with it. Anko quite literally jumped when his teeth squeezed gently on it.

"Be nice." She pouted.

Relenting he went ahead and gently sucked on it his fingers pressing shallowly into her. Anytime she pressed her hips forward to try to get him to go deeper he just backed up. After 10 minutes of teasing she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Just Knock me up already will you."

He dragged himself on top of her his tail reaching around him and somehow showing enough control that he was able to torment her clitoris with the fuzzy tip of his tail.

"so is this one of the days you can get pregnant or am I going to have to do this nonstop for a couple more days before it will work." He said smiling hopping for the latter answer.

"they gave me some fertility drugs so I wouldn't be shocked if we got twins. But who cares we got a month so just stick it in there damn it."

Complying he lined it up with her hole, his tail still driving her crazy the entire time he was moving. He put it in slowly seeing as she was rather tight around him a small grimace of pain on her face.

"you ever actually had sex before."

"not with a man." She said truthfully

The image coming to his mind he seized up and immediately released a load inside her, despine only being about an inch in.

"you know I have to be honest I'm still not disappointed, I mean the tail thing is great but combine that with you being thicker and longer than any dildo I have ever used and it's a pretty sweet deal. Of course I am assuming that you can do it a lot in one day because of your stamina."

"honestly no idea but you are without a doubt the hottest women in existence, just give me time to get used to this and I'll last longer."

Anko rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in with one quick stoke and a quick scream. Realizing that Narutos aura was getting colder again, she pulled him close and informed him that she was fine and he still had a job to do, before she started bucking, once again she was screaming but this time more of joy than of pain. Calming down Narutos aura returned to his happy loving one and he started thrusting in and out as well, his tail once again playing with her as he started to kiss down her neck her back arching so that her breasts pressed into his face, giving him the opportunity to kiss the gap in between them. Naruto sprayed over and over into Anko over the next few hours and Anko even orgasmed a few times herself. Naruto of course could still keep going if he wanted to but after 4 hours of sex following a long day and a long tournament Anko couldn't keep going anymore. Not that having anymore sex would increase her chances of getting pregnant at this point seeing as she felt like she could open a sperm bank. If she hadn't collapsed on top of naruto after climaxing a final time she might have remembered that she actually could do that, seeing as the type she was holding was actually quite sought out.

"I love you." Was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness, barely aware of the gentile feeling of a blanket being draw around them and the tail that wrapped around her.

* * *

"so are we sure we will not regret this"

"positive."

"but Anko could still have ties to orochimaru, the whole point of getting Naruto married was to increase his ties to konoha." Said kohara.  
"I agree how can one with uncertain loyalty, be trusted for such a task."

"because since escaping orochimaru she has been one of my most loyal ninja, even if she is not so fond of the village itself."

"quite excellent for you, you marry off our ultimate weapon to your best pawn."

"my loyalty is completely to the village, if my pawns are loyal to me they will be used for the good of the village. I have already sacrificed enough for this place that turning now would negate a lifetime of work, and I don't have much time left anyways."

"so when you die Anko turns on the village and Naruto leaves with her."

"no because konoha is the only place that is safe for her and her future children, we will ensure they know of this."

"I will concede this, even if they are not loyal to the village, they are gaining more reasons to hate our enemies."

"yes, naruto would be unable to enter any of the other large nations peacefully as they have their own Jinchuriki who will not wish to submit to his rule, additionally even if anko were still loyal to orochimaru she knows that working with him would be a death sentence to her children, and as noted by her pyche evaluations for the last 5 years she is…

"I belive the therapist actually called her quote 'Baby Crazy', in the official report."

"yes her… desire for children over rode any loyalty type attachments. Finally from what Jiriya reports Akatsuki has been gathering people specialized in disabling demons, meaning they need the walls of a major village. They have no safe place to live but Konoha."

"on that note we should probably bring the last senju back into the village. It would be disaterous if akatsuki got a hold of her."

* * *

A field full of flowers blowing softly with the gentile wind a gently falling Tsubaki flotting near her its tragically weak scent barely perceivable over the much stronger scent of the grass she crushed by standing in the field. A strong hand reaches out and grabs the flower gently, pulling it back and placing it into her hair "I love you." Naruto said in her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and she placed hers on top of his and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the emence feeling of closeness.

She opened her eyes only instead of being in a field of flowers she was simply in a room. "somethings are too good to be true." She said to her self. Her statement though made her bed move, causeing her to realize there really were a pair of loving arms wrapped around her. Yeah, except for the field of flowers it happened, all of it from her greatest fantasy and all of it real. Compared to her life before that it truly was unbelievable. Finding a woman to keep her company at night, not to hard, women sympathized with the whole paedophilic master thing, it was a common theme among the alternate lifestyle kunoichi but hers was silently considered to be the worst possible as far as masters went, making her a lesbian magnet (they still refused to accept that she actually wanted men for purposes beyond reproduction like them), while guys just assumed that a night with her would make their penis fall off. When she thought of that and realized that her sensei was defeniately evil enough to have done something like that she quickly reached her hand under her and checked on her Husbands penis.

Intact.

Thank God.

"that's not a bad way to wake up." Naruto said behind her.

Anko rolled her head back so that she could see into his eyes, and Naruto responded by kissing her forehead. She rolled around and laid her chin on him after a quick good morning kiss.

"if that we were trees so we could stay in this spot with no needs for an eternity". She said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I agree trees needn't be bothered by visitors or worry of the affairs of humans."

"well I guess maybe if an axe was involved."

"well I guess then maybe howeve..."

The door knocked again Anko sighed and got up putting on a bath robe and tieing it around her self before she went to answer the door. Naruto waited tense until the door opened confirming that Anko didn't scream in fear. Instead she seemed rather exited about the visitor as she screamed "Kurenai-chan!". Seeing as she was with someone she trusted he decided to give her some privacy by taking a bath. After all if someone was coming over during their honeymoon week it must be something important and mission related.

"hello Anko-chan, you know my apprentice Hinata."

"how are you." Anko said to Hinata.

"good, I assume marriage is treating you well." Hinata stated

"oh my god Naruto is amazing, the entire time he had his dick in me that tail of his was teasing my nub. And his size is just right, big and filling without being too much.

"how long is he?" Kurenai asked falling into gossip even as she led them all into the kitchen where she got out some eggs and vegetables she had brought and set some out to cook while putting the rest away

"9 inches" Anko replied proudly. "he was way better than any women I've ever been with." It was when she noticed the bright red Hinata that she remembered she was not alone with her friend.

Kurenai, apparently not so shy about talking in front of her apprentice just continued the conversation. "better than me even." A pleasant hiss met her ears as an some onions landed in the skillet followed by some oil.

Anko paused for a moment. "well there different feelings and plus look." She said while showing off her bare shoulder to distract her friend from her comment. Kurenai glanced up from what she was doing for the moment to glance at it.

"your seals gone!" she said so excitedly that she dropped her cooking tools and started feeling the shoulder looking for any remaining trace.

"Yeah he got rid of it for me, its funny but I doubt I would survive it if we weren't bound together. But if you could feel it, when he gets emotional you can really suffocate his feelings as he releases his aura. But when he wants to he surrounds you in this feeling of love and security."

"Speaking of which I figure you've guessed why I'm here." Kurenai said as she once again went back to cooking, throwing in the eggs now that the vegetables had caramelized.

Anko simply put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as she nodded. With a quick signal from Kurenai, Hinata turned on her byakugan and apparently began searching Ankos womb. Seeming to latch onto something Hinata began moving forward to get a closer look even having to get on the ground and place her face only a couple of inches away. With how long it was taking Anko started to get nervous.

"is something wrong?" her voice almost quivering. What if Hinata saw something that would mean she could never have kids. She would never be a mother and her husband would be taken away and she would once again be all alone.

"no this is very good, three embryos fertilized, you are going to be the proud mother of at least triplets."

Anko felt an immediate rush of joy so great that if it wasn't for her ninja training she would have missed that last part. "what do you mean at least triplets." She asked rather sternly causing Hinata to back up a bit.

"well its possible for the embryos to split and make identical twins, heh he," She laughed nervously.

"but that's not likely to happen right." Anko said trying to stay calm.

"well with the fertility drugs you took, maybe 50/50." Hinata said, the twitches in her mucles giving the indication that she was ready to block at any instant.

"Calm down Anko, its bad for the babies for you to start getting upset," kurenai showing amazing focus never even looked up while she was talking "and it would look bad if you tried to kill my student. Think about it from her prospective, this is her first solo medical assignment, lets not convince her all mothers are homicidal."

"Wait medical assignment."

"Anko meet your new doctor, she will be the one you go to with any medical questions." Kurenai said throwing the food onto some plates and then pulling out a small radio and handing it to Anko. "you can contact her with this. Now we should really get going, chunnin exams are coming up in a few months and we need to get her ready," And Kurenai grabbed Hinatas hand and started heading out

"Wait sensei," kurenai paused and released Hinata who immediately looked down and stared pushing her index fingers together. "don… don't have sex for a few weeks, it could result in a miscarriage." And with that she grabbed Kurenais hand and rushed out.

"well thanks for the food I guess."

Feeling quite tired Anko grabbed the plates and started moving towards the bedroom. Discovering naruto was not there she immediately headed for the bathroom.

"so who were the visitors." Naruto said calmly from the bath.

"Kurenai and Hinata."

"A Hyuuga, to check up on you I guess."

"yeah." Anko walked to the bath and set the two plates on the edge of the tub before dropping her robe and stepping in, immediately pulling her self into him, the two leaning comfortable together, as they quietly ate the meal Kurenai had made for them.

"well…"

"we can't have sex for 2 weeks."

Naruto assumed that she meant something had come up and she had to go away for a while "then how are you supposed to ge…"

"what you don't think triplets are enough."

Narutos response of quivering as he held her was quite conforting to Anko. At least she wasn't the only one scared here.

"and hinata says that there is a 50 percent chance the embryos could split into identical sets."

Naruto began shaking even harder.

"yeah you should be scared, this means you are stuck with me." She said cutely before she gave him a kiss. "but keep in mind that I am the strongest Kunoichi in this village, and you are the strongest Demon in fire country." She grabbed his hand and moved it on to her stomach. "and these will be the strongest Ninja to ever live."

He smiled "and when they inevitably tire us to death we both agree to work together to take over hell." Anko laughed cutely at Narutos comment "you realize I am being serious here Anko. It took teams of Ninja constantly watching me to make sure I didn't get out of hand, when I started training to use my chakra they had to set up barriers to limit the damage I did while learning to control my self. Even as a baby my Caretakers were hurt by my cries. Imagine the 7 years it will take to train 3 Demon kits to keep there emotions under control."

"But your aura doesn't hurt me, why should either of us fear it from our kids."

"My Aura doesn't hurt you because I have not been in pain. When a Kit is hurt or upset and the mother is nearby she will also feel hurt."

"So all the bad stuff is gonna happen to me, I feel so touched that you are worried." She said sarcastically

"hey I get my share of problems too, at a certain point in a demon males life cycle it begins fighting any other male around it for dominance. And those are deadly fights."

"Sure as hell they are, I'll have to kill you if you hurt my babies."

"that's the thing, in the early fights a lot of the damage is self done, fighting the kid could be fatal, and not fighting can still be fatal.."

Anko sighed heavily and rolled her head completely releasing her back muscles so that she simply formed into the contours narutos chest offered her, "it might have been nice to know this before I signed up for it but now that its done can you please stop telling me how hard this is gonna be. God, I already came in her knowing that in 9 months I am gonna be pushing at least three kids out my Vagina. Have you seen how wide a babies head is! We will just pray that more don't appear and that they are all girls." Glancing over at him, Anko noticed he was about to say something "don't you dare try to tell me what issues we will have to deal with for girls." Naruto promptly shut his mouth for the moment.

Reaching over to the side he turned the water on again to get some more hot water in with them. "so if we can't have sex, what are we supposed to do for our honeymoon week off?"

Anko almost smacked him for that comment when she stopped realizing the problem that he was raising. What do a married couple do in a village they have known their whole lives, once they can't have sex. "I guess we could get to know each other better."

* * *

Omake:

"Ok I answer one of your questions then you answer one of mine." Anko said now mostly dressed and sitting with naruto on the roof.

"Alright… um, whats the worst thing that's ever happened to you." he asked

Anko hesitated for a moment "That's a little serious to start off with."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "sorry, you're right that's a little much."

"Getting Orochimaru as a sensei."

Naruto paused for a while, and seening as she was not asking him anything figured she must want to get something out.

"Were there ever any warnings that…"

"He would turn on us. His unrivaled ambition I suppose, but at the time I figured his ambition was justified. He was supposed to be the next Hokage. And I was there with him, he was hard with his training but other than that he was my guardian, no one had ever been as nice to me as him, he said he found out I sleep walked and hurt my self a lot and so he always stayed near so he could me fix me up quickly, I would keep forgetting things and he never got frustrated he just worked harder to teach. When we left the village I didn't even realize he was a traitor. Until he put that damn seal on me. It just felt so evil I had to escape and tell the hokage what happened. I told them he must have been poisoned, he had after all warned me of poisons that could dissolve your brain and drive you insane and he was always working to make more. In the course of my debriefing and therapy they found that large areas of my mind had been erased, most having signs of traumatic events such as torture. It explained my random injuries, my memory loss, everything. I thought I was a student and I was really just a plaything." Looking into narutos face she could see he was working hard not to get worked up with a mix of sorrow, rage and just about every emotion that he had been taught to avoid feeling when close to humans.

"how bout you, for someone so trained in keeping emotions under control you let them out a lot."

"well when you first started scratching my ears after that dance of yours I felt so good I forgot to keep control. And after that I had already got you acclimated to it so I just stopped bothering. I'm just gonna have to learn to only keep the negative emotions bottled up."

"my therapists warned me that was bad, but I still did it and look where I am now. A normal, perfectly adjusted Kunoichi."

"You are hailed as one of the most successful interrogators in Konoha due to your willingness to torture other people in front of your victim."

"well if you hurt a man he will tell you whatever lie will get you to leave him alone. So your best option is to show that if you start then you won't stop no matter what he says. Of course that only works if you can get two operatives from the same unit. Once you figure out which one is the subordinate you get to…" she paused for a moment. "ok but that's my outlet, its why I am so well adjusted and happy about town. Anyways back to you seeing as you've done so little talking. Tell me about your childhood."

"The day I was born a seal was put on me that essentially tripled the effects of gravity on me. I began emotions training at the same time I was learning to talk, when I turned three I was being taught to use my chakra without using an emotion to bring it forth. At seven I learned anger manipulation, a technique of pure chakra manipulation that utilizes anger as the guiding force. By eight I was studding heavily into seals and learning to form pure chakra barriers. At twelve Jiriya took me out of the village to familiarize me with forms of information gathering and how to maintain contacts. By 14 I was considered good enough at tracking that I was sent to track down demons throughout fire country."

"so did you feel any regret being used to kill your own kind."

"my own kind? You kill humans. And Demons didn't raise me, most demons don't even have human level consciousness. The smart ones made deals with Konoha to keep themselves alive. Most smart demons are not really a threat to the people who live near them as they hate the company of lesser demons and enjoy the ability to interact with something as interesting as humans."

"How do you know so much about demons after being raised by humans, is there some book entitled me and my demon baby, cause I figure that might be useful."

"Well that goes back to my creation. I was made demon when the kyuubi was sealed in me at birth. She has been quite generous at sharing her knowledge with me in return for bits of freedom."

"freedom?"

"yes, the seal was modified to allow her to step out in a less power mad low tail state."

"so the stronger a demon is the crazier it gets."

"in all known cases once a demon reaches a certain power limit they go crazy and lose their minds the limit varies from demon to demon resulting in the tailed beasts having different numbers."

Anko laid back and tried to enjoy the feel of the sun on her skin as she controlled her breathing before asking "what will happen to you then."

"most demons have the assumption that if they can survive in the mindless state for a while, it could be possible to regain you mind. Kyuubi herself managed to calm down several times but she believes its because she burned off the excess power before she consumed herself."

They just sat a while longer, anko not saying anything because it looked like naruto was trying to get something out.

"hey… how about I show you what my job is, I think they expect you to start working with me."

Anko smiled when she heard a hint of shyness in narutos voice, a man so confident everywhere else was scared she wouldn't be interested in what he did. "I would love to."

* * *

AN: I tried to make this story longer but kept getting snagged so I whittled it down into a cohesive short story because I don't want to ever put up a story with too many loose ends or that demands continuation it takes too long in between ideas and I don't want to start something that may be unfinishable so it goes up complete or not at all. Initially it was just going to end at the part where they decide to get to know each other because they aren't allowed to have sex. But I really wanted to add in naruto and ankos talk, but doing so would make the ending not quite as good and open ended. So I called it an omake. If I ever manage to get more chapters that lead up to a stopping point then I will put them up but thats unlikely to happen.

Also this is fanfiction, feel free to steal as long as you reference my account and send me a link to your story. I like to think fanfiction runs on an open commons license so I can not stop you from doing pretty much whatever the hell you want.


End file.
